


Moving In

by LaBelleetlaloup



Series: Rebuilding the Hale House [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Reference to Hale Fire, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you only realize that you haven't fully discussed a topic when you're right in the middle of moving and your boxes end up in someone else's room. It's a little awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe/timeline as "Rebuilding the Hale House".

It was only as Peter walked into the house and straight into the master bedroom with Stiles’ boxes that Stiles realized that they hadn’t actually discussed where she was sleeping. Given the way Derek tensed, he was having the same realization. However he just ducked his head and spoke to her instead of trying to correct Peter.

“We can discuss it after he brings your things in,” he murmured. Stiles gawked at him.

“But… we… I… you…” Stiles babbled at him. “We’ve only been dating a month. Things will be thought by people if I sleep in your room.” Derek nodded in agreement, though he did not say anything for a long moment. Stiles let him gather his thoughts. He looked like he wanted to say something.

“Things will be known if you move in later,” he pointed out. “Just a thought. Besides, the only room not taken upstairs is the Zen Room and it really is a great guest room. It’s your decision, though.” He just waited, watching her. Stiles sighed. He had a point about people knowing if she moved rooms later. She also liked the Zen Room but it was not her favorite and she would rather have Derek’s room than the guest room.

“I suppose it is the most logical,” Stiles nodded. Derek smiled tentatively at her and headed into his room with her boxes. Stiles followed. At least she had a bed warmer this way and guaranteed goodnight kisses without the pack grumbling or making comments. Derek and Peter finished bringing in the boxes while Stiles started unpacking things.

“Oh, you are moving into Derek’s room,” Erica teased from the doorway. “I knew you would. Boyd thought you’d be in the Zen Room, pretending not to stay in his room.” The pack was slowly gathering in the doorway.

“Well, it seemed easiest,” Stiles shrugged. “You two are in the colorful room, and Lydia and Jackson took over the modern room, and Isaac and Cora are in their rooms, so only the Zen Room is left. We really ought to have a guest room. I’ll end up in here anyway, so why move twice?”

“Exactly,” Peter nodded, “I love you, Alpha, but I am not moving your things twice in the same house.”

“Alpha?” Jackson yelped.

“Stiles is my Alpha,” Peter shrugged. “Derek doesn’t mind.”

“I know we haven’t discussed it, but I am officially Alpha-mate now,” Stiles pointed out. Derek nodded his agreement.

“I just hadn’t thought about it,” Jackson shrugged. “I mean, I don’t always think of dating and mates as the same thing. Lydia’s my mate because I love her, not because we went out to the movies or whatever.”

“And Stiles has been my mate since long before we started dating,” Derek shrugged. “I just thought it best to not mention it because we weren’t a couple.”

“Stiles has been your mate since you met her,” Peter mumbled. Stiles laughed. That wasn’t true. She had not been his mate at age eleven. Perhaps Peter was referring to when they met for the second time, only a couple years before. Derek, however, was glaring at him, so maybe not.

“Heavens, I wasn’t his mate when I was eleven, Peter. Stop teasing him,” she ordered. The whole pack turned to her in confusion, even Derek. Did he really not remember? She had assumed he just didn’t want to bring up the fire and that was why they never discussed that night.

“I don’t even remember meeting you when you were eleven,” Derek admitted. Stiles winced.

“It was right after the fire,” she replied, “That’s probably why. I just remember because Laura was so nice to me while I was stuck at the station. You were still in shock.” That was not why. She remembered the smell of the burnt bodies and the way the blaze lit up the night sky nightmarishly and Derek’s shock and guilt and Laura’s horror and the sheer panic when Cora’s body wasn’t found. She had had nightmares about Derek’s tragedy for weeks, months, afterwards.

“Oh,” Derek nodded, looking uncomfortable, “I barely remember that year.”

“That’s the only thing I remember from that year,” Stiles shrugged. “It was only a few months after my mom died.”

“That was the same year?” Peter laughed. “It must be fate.” Stiles rolled her eyes. Peter was a mess.

“Peter, get out of our room,” Derek grumbled. Peter looked at Stiles. She nodded. He needed to leave. He was being weird. Peter grumbled under his breath, but left. Apparently, she really was his Alpha. That could be useful.


End file.
